There are many countries and regions around the world in which occupants have limited or no access to electricity or plumbing. In such regions, a person may have to manually scrub and wring out the clothes. This can be time-consuming, and such methods may place a physical burden on the person washing the clothes. In addition, the water source used to manually wash the clothes may become contaminated from the process. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved methods and systems to wash clothes in regions with limited or no access to electricity or plumbing.